Burning Ash's Adventure
by Timantha Turner
Summary: Pokemon are the dominant species, they live a life of social segregation. The army of Pokemon has split themselves into different Pokemon elemental types and all live in different lands. Each has a leader of their own, but they still interact. This is the tale of a banished 'divine' Pokemon. Angelic Pokemon blessed by the 'gods'.


"**You are **_**banished!**_"

These very literal echoing words that sounded of similar to a thousand souls of legion yelling at once spun gears into motion that would easily destroy his future. He decided this day couldn't have gone any worse than it already had. Hell, he could have even died in a horrible accident and it would have probably been better than this. Numbly, he noted he could see several objections from the few friends he did have. Their outburst were silenced by the ringing of the merciless lighting hammer that arched across the sky with a thundering clap sentencing him to life that he didn't particularly want to live.

Even with all of this said, he wouldn't have taken back what he had did. He was prideful, and would never beg for anything. He wouldn't even beg if his life depended on it.

"Well, that could have gone better…" The protagonist said to himself.

Said protagonist was a small Pikachu with several patches of fur standing out from his forehead. Wrapped around the tiny mouse Pokemon's neck was a red burlap bandana that was neatly tied. The Pokemon in question also had two wooden sheathed swords crossing each other in an 'x' pattern on his back finishing the look, was logic which was composed of a single strap around him to hold his wooden blades in place. To complete this odd look. he had what seemed to be some sort of plant dangling from his mouth that could have passed off as a hay straw.

Across the the Pikachu was a large majestic avian Pokémon with predominantly yellow plumage. Black rings encircle it's eyes, and it had a long, thin, light orange beak. It's wings and tail are a mass of spiky feathers, with black feathers covering the back of its wings and inner tail feathers. A large crest of spiked feathers surrounds its head. Its thighs are a khaki color, and it has anisodactyl feet ending in talons. The Pikachu could feel a demanding presence from the legend that would cow mere normal Pokemon and render them with fear.

The towering massive figure in question was radiating with displeasure and sorrow. Probably because it was having to banish one of his dear subjects.

Or maybe he was just upset he had to get up in the morning. He'd be upset too, but sorrow seemed a bit much.

"**Have you any words before you begin your one year sentenced to the world below?**" The giant avian legendary asked, or more accurately bellowed with a question mark at the end of his sentence, with a foreboding tone as if he was carrying out his execution. For what it was worth, it might as well his execution.

"I would just like to say for the record that this is bullshit."

"**...Are those really your last words? Nothing wise? Maybe you'd like to tell your friends goodbye?**" The giant avian urged, frowning in displeasure and distaste at the Pikachu's rather vulgar vocabulary.

As if realizing his mistake, the Pikachu gained a look of slight surprise and sheepishness. He rubbed the back of his head with his tiny paw with awkwardness laced with his actions. He turned toward the crowd of thousands of other electric Pokemon that were watching his execution- er, banishment to the world below. He immediately spotted some of his friends that had doubtlessly got here first along with some classmates that looked shocked that someone their age could suddenly be gone so quickly. Silence stretched on for quite a bit. Seconds turned into a minute, which turned into another minute. The silence seemed to progress on until it reached about five minutes. Impatiently, the giant avian cleared his throat with an annoyed look on his face.

"**...Well?**"

"Oh. Right." The Pikachu looked directly at his friends. All of them were expecting fear, or maybe a pleading to silently help him. Maybe speak on his behalf. They were shocked to find he just looked at them with a look that screamed 'I really don't want to be here, but whatever'. The rest of them would be terrified and begging if they were in his place.

"...Bye guys."

His classmates, friends and teachers all stared at him with looks that pretty much said 'WTF!?' Some of them were gaping at his nonchalant way of addressing his banishment. A nearby Pichu screamed out in fear. Not for himself, but for the Pikachu.

"He's crazy! You can't do this Lord Bolt! Please think about this again!" Some of the adults that the Pikachu had grown up with tried to vouch for him as well. The others were too afraid to even try.

"Lord Bolt, little Spark has a point! Clearly the child is mentally ill and needs professional help to set his ways straight! He hasn't even had a mental evaluation!" A young female teacher that came in the form of a Ampharos cried out in anguish at seeing one of her favorite students being banished for a mistake. The Pikachu noted that this particular teacher was always emotional and had quite the flair for dramatics.

She also was the one that always gave him good grades even when he wasn't in class. That was also a plus. She however, called him crazy.

"I am _not _mentally ill! I'll have you know I would passed that test without even trying."

"See!? He trying to get himself banished! This speaks of his ill minded ways!"

"Now hold on!" Suddenly several of the Pikachu's classmates and other kind hearted people started to outburst, voicing their own displeasure (or pleasure) at his banishing. The voice of hundreds rang throughout the open area in the clouds.

"It's not right!"

"You can't do this!"

"Please reconsider!"

"Inhumane!"

"HOT DOGS! GET YOUR HOT DOGS!"

"**SILENCE!**"

Instantly everything came to a halt, everyone had flinched, including myself and the still faced nobles of the electric palace.

"**My decision remains the same! He is to be banished for a single year into the world below! It saddens me that it has to be this way, but his own continuous repeated actions of unrestrained violence has caused this. Our way is peace and harmony. Even with my gifts, he has abused them to for his own foolish games! He is best prodigy we've had in generations, and he uses his talents for misdoings! The Pokemon below do not have the same gifts as I have bestowed upon us. If I gave him a slap on the wrist and sent him on his way, what example will I send to every Pokemon in the palace? This is a message that even if you're a prodigy, you are not exempt from punishment. Let this be a lesson, and be it not forgotten.**"

'Let it never be said that this guy wasn't terrifying as fuck. I learned a trick or two from him. Which classified me as one of his personal students. He really is a god, normally he was composed but I guess due to the fact I'd disappointed him...and we were close as a teacher and student like we were son and father he's not too happy.'

"**In you, I see a gifted young Pokemon with a bright future ahead of him. You have the potential to do great things in your life. I do this for your own good, my dear student. Be safe on your journeys. To show the world below our might, even in your banishment while departing you will go 'in a bang' as you children say these days. Do you have any ACTUAL last words?**"

This was a serious moment, he was giving the Pikachu yet another chance for redemption. He was allowing him to speak his piece and maybe let him slide if he promised to be good. It was a close moment between the two, and they understood that this was serious business. This is a point in time that anyone who was odd like the Pikachu would voice their dislike or something along those lines.

He decided to instead it was 'srz buizness' time.

"I'd just like to say for the record that this is bullshit."

"**GRAWR!**"

Suddenly a lightning bolt struck the Pikachu, arching from the avian legendary. It struck him and sent him spiralling through the clouds and a pace that was apparently enough to break the sound barrier, as he could no longer hear after the large explosion that sent him to the world below made him, hopefully temporarily, deaf.

"HAHA! I REGRET NOTHING!" The Pikachu roared over the explosion. The hole in the clouds that he'd make from being blasted through sealed itself back up. The palace once again turned invisible to the naked eye and made it impossible to see by normal means.

As the Pikachu fell, he gazed at the lightning trailing him with awe.

_Thump_

That was his heart, skipping a beat at beautiful light show that he was unwillingly performing as he barreled into what look like what was his bloody death. Even he, took a moment to pause and take in the sight of his teacher's work. It was dearing and enchanting, for a moment all of the pain and sorrow he had felt in his life vanished. It was all gone to the beauty and passion of the falling star that was himself. As he fell into the calm and the quietness of his own possible death, he closed his eyes and blacked out.

His fellow students could only look at the spot where their friend just sat with expressions of confusion and awed surprise.


End file.
